


one life for the two of us

by StellaHunterOfArtemis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Irondad, Like, Mentor/Protégé, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEADwhat do we do, once they're gone? we think, and we hurt, because there's nothing else we can do. / Tony and Peter, in the aftermath. Two-Shot.





	1. i will be the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter immediately after IW, but for some reason never posted it. Endgame wrecked me, so I wrote something else. Since they act as two chapters of a story, I decided to post them together. Enjoy, because I definitely didn't.
> 
> Title from "Two of Us" by Louis Tomlinson.  
> (seriously though, you guys should hear this song, it is extremely appropriate for these two movies)

as tony lowered him to the ground, his thoughts inexplicably flashed to his conversation with pepper (god, was it just hours ago?) talking about dreams and a future and raising children that were half him and half her. he realised too late that while his dream may never come to fruition, he did have someone he had unconsciously considered a son, who crumbled into dust in his very hands, terrified at the thought of dying and apologetic to his last breath, leaving him alone in an alien world, the ache of a childless father settling deep into his bones as he mourned his fallen comrades, but mostly an innocent boy who had looked at him as though he hung the moon and stars in the sky. 

_i’m sorry too peter. i’m sorry i couldn’t save you._


	2. always keep you next to me

_that makes four,_ peter thought numbly, tears rolling down his face without him realising it. he clung to his mentor, trying to hold onto him as though it would prevent him from leaving. ms potts pulled him away and spoke something, but he couldn’t hear it over the blood pounding in his head, watching the arc reactor on his mentor’s chest glowing with a light bright as the stones he’d used, wishing and hoping and praying that it stayed bright, because it meant that he was still alive, that he wasn’t going just after he came back, that he wouldn’t have to live in a world where tony stark wasn’t there, where he saved everyone over and over and over -

peter felt something inside him break when the light of his hope winked out, watching ms potts break in front and mr rhodey behind, as the world’s greatest defender and avenger took his last breath. 

_i’ll always want to be like you, mr stark. there’s no way i could ever be better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I don't know either.


End file.
